Kamino
"Kamino, I'm not familair with it, is it in the Republic?" :"No, no! It's beyond the outer rim. I'd say, uhh, 12 parcects just outside the Rishi Maze." :―Obi-Wan Kenobi to Dexter Jettster Kamino (pronounced /kə'minoʊ/), called Planet of Storms, was the watery world where the Clone Army for the Galactic Republic was created, as well as the Kamino Home Fleet. It was inhabited by a race of tall, elegant beings called the Kaminoans, who kept to themselves and were known for their cloning technology. Kamino was located just south of the Rishi Maze, and was governed by the Ruling Council, headed by the Prime Minister. Astronomy and geography Kamino was in a system of 13 planets orbiting an aging star south of the Rishi Maze, a dwarf satellite galaxy in a decaying orbit around the main galaxy. The stormy waterworld of Kamino was located in Wild Space. Kamino was the fifth of the 13 planets in the Kamino system, that mysteriously lay on its own between the Rishi Maze and the main galactic disk. The planet orbited an aging star called Kamino and had three moons that orbited the planet itself, including Korasa. The planet was composed of a molten core with a rocky mantle and silicate rock crust. Climatic change had long ago submerged the planet's continents, drowning the planet under a global ocean that covered 100% of the surface. Although there were a few islands that were once mountains, they were rained on almost every second. It was subject to savage storms and powerful lightning bursts that could be seen from orbit. Sentient life A Kaminoan.Being somewhat secluded from the rest of the galaxy, little is known about the origin of the Kaminoans. There were many peculiarities about the particulars of Kaminoan physiology: their digitigrade stance, once adapted for firm seabeds, eventually only saw use in the hallways of their science facilities, while only male Kaminoans exhibited fin ridges along the rear of their small, bulbous skulls. The almond-shaped eyes were able to see color only in the ultraviolet spectrum. Therefore, what appeared as white dwellings were actually colored with shades that Humans and other humanoid species couldn't see. Kaminoans rode flying cetaceans called aiwhas. Indigenous to the planet Naboo, these aiwhas were probably created using cloning technology. History Early History Around 19,000 BBY, dramatic climate shifts began to melt the extensive glaciers of Kamino. As a resourceful adaptation, the Kaminoans survived the Great Flood of their planet's continents. The Kaminoans used cloning to keep themselves sustained. Jedi Order Throughout its history, the location and very existence of Kamino was known to only a handful of beings, becoming known to members of the Galactic Republic as late as 4,500 BBY. In 3,996 BBY, following the devastation of Ossus, a number of artifacts saved from Ossus were hidden in the ruins of Derem City by Jedi Master Qalsneek the Bull. After the Jedi Civil War, Kaminoan kyber darts were being used in the galaxy, but most beings were ignorant of their source. Kamino was able to survive through the worst ages in the galaxy like the worst wars before the Clone Wars. New Technology In later years, the Kaminoans created saberdarts, similar to the older kyber dart. These deadly weapons were favored by bounty hunter Jango Fett. The Kaminoans created clone miners to work in the mines of Subterrel. While on Subterrel prospecting, Dexter Jettster became familiar with the Kaminoan cloners, and even found a saberdart. Clone Wars :"Lost a planet Master Obi-Wan has. How embarrassing… how embarrassing." :―Yodasrc In 32 BBY, Sifo-Dyas placed an order with the Kaminoans for a Clone Army. Darth Tyranus, at the bidding of Darth Sidious, murdered Sifo-Dyas to keep the creation of this army secret from the Jedi and the Republic. Tyranus then recruited Jango Fett to serve as Prime Clone. Fett agreed on the condition and so the Kaminoans create him an unaltered clone, his son Boba Fett. Jango raised Boba on Kamino for the next ten years. Tipoca City, capital of Kamino.Obi-Wan Kenobi was directed there in 22 BBY to follow a lead on the whereabouts of Senator Padmé Amidala's would-be assassin through a single saberdart. This saberdart had been used by Jango Fett to murder Zam Wesell before she could be interrogated by Kenobi. Kenobi had the dart identified by Dexter Jettster. Jettster directed him to Kamino, and Obi-Wan and Yoda were disturbed that Kamino had apparently been erased from the Jedi Archives. During Obi-Wan's stay on Kamino at Tipoca City, he discovered the source of the Clone Army's genetic code, Jango Fett, and his "son," Boba Fett. Once he was discovered, Jango and Boba narrowly escaped the planet with Obi-Wan close behind. The battles begin :"For the first time, we know where they will be before they attack. The Separatists must believe the plan hasn't been compromised." :―Quinlan Vossrc Kamino under attack by the Separatists.Yoda later went to the planet to receive a desperately needed contingent of clone troopers to assist in the rescue of Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala, and the Jedi Knights in the Battle of Geonosis, which began the infamous Clone Wars. When the Separatists discovered the source of the clones, Commander Merai launched an attack on Kamino at the bidding of Passel Argente, but the First Battle of Kamino, 22 BBY, was won by the Republic.5 In the Second Battle of Kamino there was an attempt by Mandalore the Resurrector and his Mandalorians to destroy a cloning facility, but it was foiled by the clone trooper garrison. A further attempt was made by the Confederacy at some time after the first Battle of Kamino to capture and destroy the cloning facilities, but this plan was prevented due to the actions of clone troopers at a nearby monitoring station.6 Fighting the Empire :"'Officially', there never really was a clone rebellion on Kamino." :―Anonymous 501st troopersrc With the rise of the Galactic Empire, Kamino found itself under Imperial control. A small number of Kaminoans, resentful of the Empire's presence on their world, began to breed a group of clones that would fight against them. This threat was put down by elements of the 501st Legion, led by Boba Fett, in a conflict that would become known as the "Clone Revolt." The era of the New Republic Kamino during the Galactic Civil War.Years later, Kaminoan Taun We would seek revenge against the Mandalorians who attacked them during the Clone Wars by hiring Boba Fett to kill Fenn Shysa, the last remaining Mandalorian veteran of the Second Battle of Kamino. In 40 ABY, Boba Fett traveled here to consult his doctor and was told that he was dying. The only being who could heal him was Ko Sai, a scientist who had invented the accelerated aging process. She had disappeared after the First Battle of Kamino. He decided to hunt down Taun We, who had defected more recently. The current Prime Minister of Kamino, Koa Ne, offered to pay him to return Taun We's data to them. Boba Fett refused after Koa Ne would not pay his exorbitant price, stating that he would sell the data to the highest bidder. Behind the scenes Kamino may be named after multiple variations of different words in different languages. In Spanish, "Camino" (pronounced /ka'mino/) means literally both "I walk" (in present tense) and "Path". In Italian, Camino means "chimney". In Japanese, "Kami-no" means roughly "of the divine" or "of the gods." "Kamino" may have been derived from the English word "amino" ("amine-" as prefix) because of the planet's advanced cloning technology and the connection of this technology to amino acids. In Greek, "Kamino" or "Kamini" means "Furnace", possibly referring to the industrial production of clones. The buildings of Kamino served as inspiration for University of Texas designs for a Marine Research Facility.7 According to the map in The New Essential Chronology, Kamino is located exactly where Obi-Wan Kenobi said that it was. In the film however, he points toward the Unknown Regions, where no known systems are located. The Essential Atlas, Kamino is shown with some land, instead of being covered totally by water. This is only marsh, however, and not solid ground. Star Wars: Battlefront also show some land masses on Kamino. Appearances Sources